Warren Burgess
Warren Burgess is the younger brother of Dale Burgess and a second cousin to Kendra and Seth Sorenson. He is a member of the Knights of the Dawn. He is a great grandnephew of Patton Burgess. He has dark curly hair, hazel eyes, and is described to be extremely handsome by Kendra. Fablehaven Warren is only mentioned in this book as catatonic albino. He was also revealed to be on a mission before he became an albino. Rise of the Evening Star He is introduced to Kendra and Seth as a catatonic albino. Dale reveals that Warren was a member of the Knights of the Dawn, and came to Fablehaven in search of the artifact. After Seth pulls the nail from the revenant, Warren is shocked out of his catatonic state. Warren and Kendra navigate the Inverted Tower and retrieve the Sands of Sanctity. Grip of the Shadow Plague in response to Vanessa's accusations against the Sphinx, Warren goes on a special mission to find proof that the Sphinx is a traitor. Warren, Tanu, and Coulter take Kendra to the United Gathering. After the meeting, Warren joins Kendra, Dougan, and Gavin on a mission to Lost Mesa to recover another artifact, only to find that Patton moved the Chronometer to the old manor at Fablehaven. Before and during the mission, he interrogates Dougan about the identity of the Captain of the Knights. Warren helps the team reach the old manor without the milk but is soon transformed into a shadow by Ephira. After the the shadow plague is stopped, he and the others are restored. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary He and Elise are assigned to watch over Kendra and Seth, eventually discovering that a stingbulb was posing as Kendra, who had actually been kidnapped by Torina. After helping rescue Kendra, Warren and the Knights go to Wyrmroost in search of the key to the Translocator. Early in the mission, Warren is gored by a peryton and medicated in the knapsack. After his reveal, Navarog traps Warren in the knapsack by destroying it. Keys to the Demon Prison After the Knights retrieve the Translocator, Warren is rescued from the knapsack. As part of the mission to Living Mirage, he is dropped off as the failsafe. When the Society is overthrown by Graulas, the Sphinx enlists Warren, Bracken, and Kendra to find and protect the Eternals. After all the Eternals are killed, Warren and the last of the Knights journey to Shoreless Isle to take part in the Battle of Zzyzx. En route to Shoreless Isle, Bracken reveals that Warren and Vanessa were once romantically involved. ''Dragonwatch'' Warren is mentioned to be on a mission along with Vanessa. Master of the Phantom Isle Source * Fablehaven (Fablehaven #1) * Rise of the Evening Star (Fablehaven #2) * Grip of the Shadow Plague (Fablehaven #3) * Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary (Fablehaven #4) * Keys to the Demon Prison (Fablehaven #5) * Dragonwatch (Dragonwatch #1) * Master of the Phantom Isle (Dragonwatch #3) Category:Humans Category:Knights of Dawn Category:Males Category:Rise of the Evening Star characters Category:Grip of the Shadow Plague characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters Category:Fablehaven Residents Category:Fablehaven characters Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Shadows